


Bad Date

by PoruPoru_Sama



Series: McCree Never gets a Break [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Jealous McCree, M/M, Nipple Play, Texting the wrong person, This is a reminder right now that ur relationship with mccree in this is not healthy, an incomplete handjob, shitty date, you get blue balled i'll tell you that right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date gone wrong leads to an even worse evening with your roommate</p><p>Alternatively, Jesse McCree pushes things into a completely different direction and you aren't exactly happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was sad bc I was sad while writing it. Also in advance sorry for being so vague with this part, but it was done on purpose bc of what i have planned for the next one la ughs

You had told no one except your roommate about your blind date that evening, and now you were starting to regret it. 

One of your friends outside of Overwatch had set you up on a date with the claims of "Work has you tense, you need to get out and have a bit of fun." You knew she meant well but... 

You hadn't expect her to set you up with one of her weird cousins. You probably should have. She's suggested it before. But this was just evil. Her cousin wasn't bad looking, but he fumbled his hands, seemed overly impatient, he seemed to get mad at every little thing as well. He only talked about himself, not once did he ask anything of you except for your star sign. Your answer didn't seem to please him in the slightest, for he'd been pissy for the rest of the dinner. 

As he was rattling on about his last lover who just so happened to also be an Aquarius, you texted Solider 76.

'Code red, come pick me up. Marci's Grill.'

After the last incident where you got drunk, The old Solider became some what of a life line for you. He was thankfully cooperative, but he would groan the next morning on days you were drunk. 

"And that's why I'm never dating an Aquarius ever again."  
Your attention snapped back up to the cousin, an unsure smile tugging at your lips.  
"I-I see. I'm sorry you had such a bad experience with an Aquarius."  
He huffs and nods.  
"Hopefully you'll be better though."  
"Wh-What?"  
"You're representing your entire kind, how does it feel?"  
"My kind what are you--"  
"You're giving me hope in Aquariuses everywhere, you're doing a piss poor job of it."

You let out an awkward laugh, keeping eye contact with him whilst you texted another frantic message to Solider 76.

'Help is needed now, please hurry.'

For a minute you got nothing back, a pure minute of his staring at you, and you trying to look at something else. Your phone beeped loudly, prompting you to look down at it.  
"Ugh, you didn't turn your phone on silent? How rude, whoever is texting you needs to wait and-"  
You tuned him out, relief coursing through your veins once you saw the text.  
'Outside waiting. Ready when you are.'  
A sudden snapping a bit too close to your face drew your attention back to the cousin.  
"Well? Your place or mine?"  
You furrowed your eyebrows.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said your place or mine. Dates end in the bedroom, after all."  
Ah yes, there was the line. You let out a small whine as you shot up from my seat.  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
You grab your jacket and leave the cousin groaning at the table. You wanted to vomit. He really expected you to sleep with him? God that was... 

You'd very much rather sleep with your shitty roommate than your friend's shittier cousin. 

You stopped in front of the bathroom before waiting a second and making a B line to the front doors of the restaurant.  
"Hey! Wait!"  
You didn't stop until you were outside. You could hear the familiar rumble of the motorcycle, but you couldn't see that familiar red of 76's visor. You do, however see the familiar red serape your roommate wore. You were confused, but the sound of the doors to the restaurant opening made you move, hopping onto the back of the bike and growling out a loud 'GO.' Luckily, Mccree didn't need that much direction after that, for not a second later the two of you were a couple blocks away from the restaurant. You clung to Mccree, pressing your face into his back. You were completely relieved he was there. You quickly pulled away, moving to grab his shoulders instead of clinging to him. Your cheeks turned a bit red as you spoke.  
"What are you doing here? Where's 76?"  
"If you ain't happy with it I can drop you off back at the restaurant."  
"No! This is fine I just, I texted 76."  
"No Darlin' you texted me."  
"That can't be right I'm sure I--"  
You were interrupted by a loud growl from your roommate.  
"Listen, (y/n), just shut up right now. I ain't too pleased with you at the moment."

 

You both remained silent the rest of the ride. You had no clue what you did to upset him, but you knew it wasn't good. You hadn't made him this angry before, and admittedly it scared you. What did you do to make him this mad? 

You both reached the base a lot quicker than you would have with 76, and you weren't too against that. You were tired, in a sour mood, and just wanted to sleep. You followed Mccree back to your room, your eyes cast down to look at the floor. You probably would have passed your room if you weren't pulled in rather forcefully by Mccree. He grabbed you by your shoulders and growled at you to look at him. Hesitantly, you obeyed, your expression full of guilt. Mccree could see this, but that didn't stop him.  
"You really are a damn fool, y'know that (y/n)?"  
"I don't understand... What did I do to you?"  
"You-- Listen, Darlin'. It's bad enough y'tell me you're goin' on a date, now you're actin' like nothin's wrong with that."  
"What the hell do you mean? Of course there's something wrong if you're yelling at me like this!"  
Mccree growls, running a hand through his hair before turning back to you.  
"You don't need to be goin' on any dates."  
That was all you needed to hear before it clicked into place.  
You took a step back, staring at him with wide eyes. He saw your expression and let out a frustrated sigh, turning away from you. 

"Mccree...."  
Your voice was soft. He didn't respond. You took a step closer to him. You open your mouth again, your voice firm, but still gentle.  
"Jesse."  
"What."  
"Jesse, are you Jealous."  
He flinched, you saw him flinch. That was all you needed to see.  
"Jesse look I--."  
You sigh, crossing your arms over your chest and looking away from him, guilt still written across your face.  
"Jesse we aren't dating. I'm an adult too. I know there's been some... Questionable interactions between us but--"  
He cut you off by slamming into you, pressing you against the wall with his lips moving furiously against yours. You made a noise in your throat that was muffled by his lips. You were caught of guard, the shock clear on your face, but not a second later and you melted into the kiss. It was animalistic in a way, but part of you absolutely loved it. You moaned his name against his lips, kissing him with the same amount of ferocity as he had. He pulled away, immediately unbuckling your belt while you scrambled to remove your shirt. Once you were naked, Mccree led you to your bed and pushed you down on it. His hand kept you in place as he straddled your legs, moving his head down to press needy kisses to your neck and shoulders. With a growl, he bit into the soft skin of your neck,gently squeezing it between his teeth before sucking apologetically at the abused bit of flesh. You probably would have been mad that he was sucking and nipping marks into your skin in places that you couldn't hide them, but at the moment you were far away and there at the same time. Little gasps escaped your lips every time he sucked at a spot on your neck. He sucked a final mark into your skin before pulling back, a grin plastered on his lips. He ran his finger over every little mark he had made, the side of your neck covered in his little love bites. 

"You look so beautiful Darlin'." 

He purred out, making you whine and squirm under him. He shifted further down on your legs, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to your nipple. This made you stop moving instantly, perfectly still, just for him. He looked up at you, making eye contact while he twirled his tongue around the sensitive bud of flesh in a slow, teasing circle. You let out a small whine, pushing your chest up into his face, urging him to do more to your nipple. Mccree let out a low grumble as he took the hardening flesh into his mouth, sucking at the flesh hard. His other hand toyed with your other nipple between his index and middle finger idly. You let out a small groan, trying to relax while Mccree attended to your nipples. You were most definitely hard by now, your hips bucking slightly every time Mccree sucked or tugged particularly hard. 

Sometimes you hated the fact that you could become putty in someone's hands so easily. The part of you that partially hated Mccree was wailing about it right now. 

"Jesse.... I need your cock.... Please..." You whined. 

You were reduced to a panting, whining, drooling mess just from this man's mouth and hand alone. You were aching to have something fill you. You genuinely wanted Mccree to fuck you. It wasn't the first time you thought about it, but it was the first time you vocalized it. The fact that it was to the cowboy's face filled you with a bit of pride, especially since Mccree looked like he would rip into you at any given second. His hand moved from your nipple to your cock, idly stroking you while his mouth moved to your other nipple. You eagerly fuck into his hand, his name spilling from your lips like a prayer. All too suddenly, he pulls away, his hands and mouth no longer on your willing body. He sat back on your legs, admiring your debauched form.  
"Damn Darlin'. I didn't even touch you that much an' you're whinin' like a cat in heat."  
You whimper, squirming at the lack of touch.  
"Honestly there ain't nothin' holdin' me back from fuckin' you."  
You let out a giddy moan, your chest heaving as you realize he was going to grant your request.  
"Well, actually, that ain't true."  
You freeze and stare at him, silently begging him to just shut up and pound you into the bed.  
"Y'see Darlin', I know this is a 'questionable interaction' but, we ain't datin', so I can't fuck you."  
Your blood runs cold at the realization that he used your own words against you.  
"J-Jesse..."  
He gets up off of your legs and slides off of the bed, stretching his arms out and heading for the door. You sit up, your eyes wide, tears threatening to trail down your face.  
"Jesse wait I'm so--"  
It was too late. He was out if the room before you could finish. 

A few things registered in your mind. 

First, You had just been Blue-balled by Jesse McCree. 

Second, Your ass was just handed to you by Jesse McCree. 

Third, you had hurt Jesse McCree, and he hurt you back, so in a sense you probably deserved it.

 

You stared at the door, part expecting him to come back to kiss you on your forehead and tell you he was sorry. Another part of you knew he wasn't coming back. You stared at the door for a minute longer before sighing and shifting to get comfortable in your bed. You'd ask Angela about the marks on your neck in the morning. Until then, you had a lot to think about regarding your own feelings and the future between you and your roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part to this will pick up into something a bit more pleasant don't worry. I have a plan for how things are gonna play out and I promise this will have a happy ending.
> 
> YOOOO SO ABOUT THAT OVERWATCH BLOG HAHA  
> HIGHKEY I FORGOT TO LOGIN INFO SO IF U WANNA HMU THEN MY MAIN IS http://mccrees-sweet-ass.tumblr.com/ ALTERNATIVELY I HAVE TWITTER NOW AND TEND TO BE MORE ACTIVE THERE https://twitter.com/PoruPoru_Sama  
> SORRY ABT THAT THANK U <3


End file.
